Monkey bussiness  THE NEW GIRL MONKEY
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: There's a new girl monkey in big green what happens if her and apetrully get to close? what happens when she gets captured? what happens when she gets pregnent find these answer in this story


Before I start I want to say that kurshadowsilversonic is that maker of epizootic her oc now...ON WITH THE STORY!

It was a peaceful day in big green everyone was happy (except for apetrully and woo who were argueing about some stupid thing).Then in a flash there was a loud boom!Everyone ran out of big green and saw a yellow and red monkey enconsious on the ground a pack of hounds running away.''OH NO!'' mary (my oc) yelled ''get the doctor!'' apetrully said.

(_epizootic's pov)_

_''ugh my head stupid hounds wait where am I?_'' I glanced around to see that I was in a room but this room felt warm and inviting then the cold rooms I'm in.''Hello? are you ok miss'' I looked over to see a red monkey with a flame mark on his stomach his eyes were sweet and soft ''y-yes I'm ok'' I said I felt my face burning up I could see he was blushing began to stare into eachother's _eyes *he's so cute_* I thought are faces got closer and closer until I felt someone else's lips on mine I opened my eyes and I saw him he was kissing me **he was kissing me** I slowly closed my eyes feeling eyerything but me and him disapear.

(apetrully's pov)

_''oh I'm in heaven'' _we seperated blushing a bright red ''by the way what's your name?'' she said her pretty orange eyes fixed on mine ''I-I'm comander apetrully'' I stuttered blushing like an idiot ''I'm epizootic'' she said ''that's a pretty name'' I said ''thanks yours is cute'' she said we kissed again only to get caught by mary I was so embarressed.

(_mary's pov)_

_''oooh'' _I smirked when I saw apetrully stuttering like an idiot while the girl monkey who's name was eizootic was blushing a dark red ''awww this is sooo cute!'' I said ''ok so it is so don't tell woo about this because I won't hear the end if he finds out'' apetrully said ''ok I won't tell'' I said.''So what's with those hounds?'' I said ''well these humans who were trying to kill me brought there hounds to get me'' epiztootic said kind of glaring at me ''well none of the humans in big green are nothing like that'' I said.

(normal pov)

The next day epizootic was picking oranges when apetrully climbed next to she fell back but apetrully caught her just in time ''sorry if I frightened you'' apetrully said in an embarressed tone ''no problem so what's up?'' epiztootic said looking at him maing him blush harder ''well uh I-I was wondering if you would to uhh go out tonight?'' apetrully stuttered blushinng brighter than his fur ''sure I would love to'' she said holding his the heat of the moment epizootic kissed apetrully but yet again they were caught by the sneeking jinx girl mary.

''AWWWW THIS IS SOO CUTE!'' mary screamed ''what's so cute...OMG YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN MONKEY BOY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND HAHAHAHAHA!'' woo hollered then everyone in big green came out and started staring at the blushing couple.''WHAT? you ack like you haven't seen someone kiss before'' apetrully snapped startleing everyone ''woah apetrully never heard you ack so snappy...AWSOME!'' mary said jumping in the air flipping through the trees.

That night epizootic was catured by the hounds and taken into a room ''well well well look who we have here'' the man said taking a needle labled red monkey DNA ''what's that?'' eiztootic said ''it's the DNA samle from the red monkey you are attracted to'' the man said epiztootic frowned but lightly blushed she was then injected with the needle she then passed she woke up she was in her room with apetrully asleep next ot her in a chair ''apetrully?'' epizootic said softly lightly poking him he mumbled her name then woke up and blushed.

''epizootic are you ok? what did they do to you?'' apetrully said holding her shoulders ''they injected me with your DNA'' she said rubbing her stomach ''you mean-'' apetrully started but she cut him off ''yes I'm pregnent with you baby'' after she said apetrully passed out.

THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE SEE YA NEXT TIME!

oh yea forgot here's alittle profile for mary (if you have seen make a character this is a different mary that one was a example)

name mary

gender female

race jinx

relationship husband chou

bio

this girl has look brains and additude she is chou's number one crush and she loves him to.

pet peeve when people think that she is dangerous or something when she doesn't want them to think that

NOW FOR AS FAR AS I KNOW FOR EPIZOOTIC'S PROFILE

name epizootic

gender female

race monkey

relationship boyfriend apetrully

is pregenet

bio

this monkey is on the run from evil scientist which now put her in a state of pregnency! but at least for her it's someone she loves

pet peev the people who killed her family

NOW THAT'S REALLY L FOR NOW TUNE IN TO SEE WHERE THIS PREGNENCY IS GONNA LEAD I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT MAKE SURE TO COMMENT BYE!


End file.
